


Dying Scent

by Yamiga



Category: Tokyo - Fandom, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:25:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t just the mere thought of Kaneki’s taste that fueled Tsukiyama’s lust for the ghoul. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dying Scent

 

 

He smells that alluring scent and allows it to burn his nostrils. His hunger is instantly aroused as he gazes at this specimen before him, this Kaneki. Innocent, youthful and rather confused in regards to his new life as a ‘ghoul’, Kaneki will make the perfect gourmet to satisfy Tsukiyama’s appetite.

 

Naturally he plans and studies his prey. He learns about him, he tries to impress him and discovers that Kaneki is not that hard to please, which makes things all the easier. He lets him off and the two go their separate ways. Or so Kaneki thinks.

 

Once a predator has latched on to its prey, it is very difficult for the two components to stay apart, so like a hungry lion, Tsukiyama follows his prey. He enters Kaneki’s home one night, when the young ghoul showers. He smells his fresh skin, dazzled in pure drops of water.

 

In silence and in stillness, he watches through the glass.

 

He gazes at the way the liquid pours down Kaneki’s body, dripping down the curves. He watches as his hair clumps together, and how the steam slowly lifts from his skin. Tsukiyama can’t smell the young ghoul anymore, he can’t harbor his scent. So overcome by the foreign beauty of his soon to be meal, he finds himself confused.

 

He leaves before Kankeki notices his presence.

 

OoOoOoOoOoO

 

He has never fallen in love with anyone. He only hungers for them.

 

However, that night, as he stands confused by his own actions, he thinks. He wonders how he, so cunning and so emotionless can even begin to fall for his prey. His meal.

 

Can a wolf fall for a lamb or is it simply a dream? He doesn’t know.

 

He is bewildered by his own train of thought. It is pitiful, and he can’t stand it. To think that he has fallen for someone less fortunate than him. What has this _Kaneki_ done to him, why has this ghoul got him questioning his own ideals?

 

For a second, he ponders. He wonders how life can be if he abandons his devilish tactics. He tries to see Kaneki as more than a meal, he tries to see him as someone, or something he loves. That innocent smile, and those bright eyes warm his ghoulish heart, and his stomach churns, not out of hunger.

 

He wonders if Kaneki will love him if only he confesses. If only he goes about things a different way. He knows the little ghoul has been through a lot, and his own feelings might still be setting in. Treat him like a flower, he thinks. Something soft and fragile, that with just enough care can bloom into something marvelous.

 

Reality doesn’t take that long to hit and he instantly feels like a dumb child drooling over a toy that he can never have.

 

He remembers his goal in this world, and reminds himself that he hunts for food, not love.

Kaneki, as mundane as he may be, is only food, nothing more.

OoOoOoOoO

 

He is dying.

 

Blood seeps from his body and he can see his precious light dimming. However, amidst his agony and pain, he still harbors a warmth in his heart. The very warmth that he attempts to rid of.

 

He reaches out ahead, and sees his prey standing there, gazing at him. Tsukiyama smiles, and like the night before, can’t smell Kaneki’s scent.

 

He wants to see him as food, but in his last moment, breathing his dying breath, he sees him as something more.

**Author's Note:**

> Now I'm aware that he actually comes back to life, meaning that Tsukiyama actually comes back to life, or to sound less childish...he doesn't die. Maybe I'll continue, maybe I won't. As of now, I'm really interested in Arima and Amon. Those are my faves. But I don't ship them together.


End file.
